


The Guardian of Lastation

by HDNftw



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDNftw/pseuds/HDNftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroshi Fujita is wrapping up his freshman year at Ksugakari High. He gets called by the headmistress and receives a letter that says: "Give this to Hiroshi Fujita immediately". What will happen when Hiroshi reads the letter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story, so don't mind if there are grammar errors! Also, I realize that the spacing of the quotes isn't very good, I'm not sure how to change it, so please bear with me on that! As for my schedule for posting chapters, I will be posting every Thursday (with the exception of this first chapter). Have a great day everyone!

Part 1  
Encounters & Friendship

 

 

The Message

"Okay, class! The test is over! Please hand your tests to the person in front of you!" Our teacher announces at the end of our math finals. The whole class sighs with relief. It’s the last day before summer break! I think to myself. Of course everyone wants to get out of this class as soon as possible; because why not?  
My name is Hiroshi. Hiroshi Fujita. I'm a student at your typical high school. I have the black hair of a cliche protagonist, light blue eyes, and I'm around 5'10. Although I am still a freshman at Ksugakari High, there are currently less than four hours of school left before summer break.  
I pass my test to the person in front of me as I watch the rest of the students hand in their papers. The bell rings and our teacher, Mr. Jameson, announces our lunch period. Everyone rushes out of the classroom except for me and a couple other people-- my friends.  
A short brunette walks up to me and sits across from me, setting her lunchbox in front of me. "Hey, Hiroshi, how do you think you did on the test?"  
This is Azuki. I guess you could say the she's that popular girl at school that everyone likes. Although she’s only 5'3, you shouldn't underestimate her. She can beat the whole football club without breaking a sweat-- she also broke the record of most laps ran under 3 minutes with 16 laps. She's also a straight A student, acing every class she takes, no matter the assignment.  
"I'm not sure. I doubt I'm gonna get an A like you. I'm not very good at math," I say with a sigh as a blonde guy pulls me into a playful headlock from behind.  
This is Kazumi. Kazumi is your typical athlete who’s literally as skilled as a pro athlete. Although he excels in athletics, he fails miserably in every other class. One could call the three of us the “Stereotypical Characters.”  
"I bet I'm gonna get an F, because I'm horrible at all subjects," Kazumi groans as I laugh. Azuki furrows her brow.  
"Kazumi, that's a big no-no! You can't fail this class! Come to my house after school; we'll study more there."  
"What!?" His face scrunches up and he begins to pout. "I'm not gonna waste my summer break doing that bullshit! Let's do something else!” Azuki puffs out her cheeks in annoyance to Kazumi’s complaint.  
“Can we go to the cafeteria now?” I interrupt the two from getting into a fight, half choking as Kazumi’s grip tightens up at Kazuki's comment. The athlete loosens his grip, allowing me to rub my sore neck. I get up, and the others follow me out the door.  
We enter the cafeteria and find an empty table. As we start eating our meals, a girl approaches our group. She looks as if she was in the other second year class, and none of us know her name. The girl walks up to our table and looks at me.  
"U-um, excuse me! I need to see Hiroshi for a moment, please!" She stutters as I get up to follow her.  
Walking outside of the cafeteria, I noticed that we were heading towards the headmistress' office, making me stop.  
"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong this week. Why are you bringing me to the headmistress' office?" I say, turning towards the second year student.  
She shrugs, "The headmistress just asked me to bring you into her office, that's all I know. It seems like it's something that's top secret and only you are allowed to know about."  
"Alright, thanks for letting me know," She nods and takes her leave, leaving me in front of the door to the headmistress' building. Opening the door, I step in.  
Taking a deep breath, I look around the room, immediately thrown off by the organization of the office. It looks just like an ordinary room, except that everything that you'd find in a house... was all compacted into the same room. It was quite the interesting design.  
From my right, I hear a voice call out to me, "Do you know why I called you here?" I shook my head, not moving my lips, simply because I wouldn't dare say the wrong thing.  
The headmistress stands up and walks towards me. "I just had you come to give you a letter that came in from someone who goes by the name 'Noire,'" I give her a blank stare and she pulls out an envelope to prove her point.  
I take it and look at her, "Why couldn't have you just give it to me after school?" She picks up what looks like a note and she hands it to me. On the note, it says, "Give this to Hiroshi Fujita immediately." Other than that, there's nothing else.  
"When should I open it?" I ask her, turning the letter over in my hands for any recognition. Nothing.  
"Who knows?" She smirks. "You can figure that out on your own. Don't rely on me too much, Hiroshi."  
Exiting the office, I hear the headmistress quickly add, "I wouldn't suggest opening it during school hours." I thank her and head towards my last class of my second year at Ksugakari High.

"Holy crap! That was, like the longest school day ever!" I groan as Azuki, Kazumi and I walk out of the classroom.  
Azuki looks at me with a grin. "Hey, at least it's the end of the school year! That's probably why you felt it was a pretty long day. Or week. Or month. Or yea-"  
"Okay! We get the point Azuki! Let's go do something to start the break off with a bang!" Kazumi cuts her off, running down the steps, officially starting our break.

~Meanwhile~

Dear Hiroshi Fujita,

I am Noire, CPU of Lastation, or I should say, Ruler of Lastation. I come from a dimension called Gamindustri and we have been under attack by an evil force that goes by the name, 'the Seven Sages.’ I found your world, the so-called "Earth," and I have been researching to see if there would be anywhere that would be safe in that dimension. With enough research, I had managed to find your high school, Ksugakari High, and I have appointed you to be my guardian. I know I might not be able to transform, knowing that I will probably be thrown into a different dimension, cutting off the source of power to let us transform in the first place, within the next few days you read this. Therefore, if I end up going to Earth, I grant you the authority to be my guardian.

I look forward to meeting you,  
-Noire

I set the piece of paper down, rereading my letter again and again, making sure I didn’t messed up on my SOS. I really hope this works. If what Kei said was true, then the concoction that she made for us should work. I pull out a vial that had an orange liquid in it from a cabinet and swirl it around, recalling what had happened a couple of days ago.

~Flashback~

"Hey, Kei! I have a request for you!" I call out to the Oracle of Lastation, walking into our basilicom.  
"What is it, m'lady?" She turns to me with a smile as she puts down the papers she had been working on.  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me m'lady!? That was not my question!” I huff. “Anyway! So recently, I've been talking with Histoire about if there possibly could be different dimensions besides this one and today I just got a message from her saying that there are, in fact, different dimensions outside of Gamindustri. She says that there’s a dimension that has almost the same exact lifestyle our our dimension is called, 'Earth.' So I was wondering, since you specialize in crafting elixirs, if you could make Uni and me an elixir to be able to go to Earth."  
I wait patiently for Kei’s response as she furrows her brow, putting a hand to her chin, probably thinking about some chemical equation for how to create the elixir.  
"Sure. I'll be happy to do it. You just need to get me the material to make it," She says and I nod, pulling out a notebook and paper.  
"What would you like me to get for you?" I pull out a piece of paper, my pen in hand.  
"Two oranges, two tablespoons of dogoo saliva, two Ancient Dragon teeth and two basilisk eggs," She lists off the ingredients as I quickly write all of them down on a piece of paper. This shouldn't be hard. I'm level ninety-eight and the hardest is the Ancient Dragon, which is only level fifty-seven. I should be fine. I think to myself as I put my notebook away.  
"Thanks a ton, Kei!" I say as I quickly grab my gear and rush out to the different places that give the item drops.

\-----

"Alright. Done with the hardest, the Ancient Dragon teeth," I hold up two large silver teeth and examine them, checking to see if there's any disease on it. Determining that there was none, I stand up again, ready for my next mission. "Okay, time to get the basilisk eggs."

~After collecting the ingredients~

"Gah! It's even harder to get to the destination than it is collecting the items!" I groan as I slump down on a chair in the basilicom, taking the ingredients out of my inventory and setting them down on the table.  
"At least you got them before sundown. Now I can finish this by tomorrow!" Kei says, happily taking the items and rushing off into her lab.  
Before she closes her door she looks back at me, “In order to successfully use the ability of the potion, chant the words ‘Bring me back to reality.’”

~End of flashback~

"Hey, Noire! Do you have your work done for today?" Uni calls out to me, almost making me drop the precious vial in surprise as she interrupted my thoughts.  
"Y-yes I am finished for now," I stutter, folding up the letter and place it in my drawer. Getting up, I help her carry the heavy stack of papers to a filing cabinet.  
Uni is the CPU Candidate of Lastation-- my younger sister. I'm doing my best to help Uni become an independent, hard working girl so that she can take care of herself if I’m ever on a mission without her.  
Uni, like me, is a pale-fair skinned girl with long black, almost light blue colored, hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like mine but are darker in comparison. Uni’s color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. She wears a black dress with milky blue lining, an odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar colored short boots. Unlike me, who wields a rapier, Uni uses a long sniper rifle in combat.  
Suddenly hearing a buzz from my desk, I quickly file the papers in my hand and head over to the phone. Picking up the phone, there was a message saying, "Everyone! Come here quick! There's trouble here in Planeptune! It's the Seven Sages again!" Damn it. It's them again. I hope we can finish this off quickly enough that I can finish my work. I clench my teeth, hooking the belt carrying my rapier around my waist.  
"Hey, Uni! It looks like the Seven Sages are back in business so we're gonna head over there now. Go grab your rifle and we'll head out," I call out to Uni and she nods, quickly setting down the papers before rushing to her room to get ready for battle.  
The Seven Sages are a group of evildoers that have only one goal: To make Gamindustri a land where only there's one ruler, and one land. Since there's the four nations, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox, with each a CPU, Console Patron Unit, the Seven Sages have been targeting us and trying to eliminate us. This war started decades ago, and yet we still have been fighting back and forth, improving our powers and skills each time we fight.  
"Make sure you pack some revival potions and healing potions! This could get pretty rough since we saw what happened last battle," Uni says, slinging her rifle around her shoulder. I nod and quickly pull open a cabinet, pulling out enough potions, elixirs and scrolls for each of our comrades to have two.  
"Hey, Uni. Drink this too before we go. It's a very important elixir that Kei crafted for us." I hand her the elixir, which has the special orange concoction in it, and we both drink the liquid. Closing my inventory screen, I toss a teleport scroll at Uni, who catches it and we both teleport to Planeptune.  
"Is everything alright!?" I call out into the battlefield to see blasts and flashes across my field of view. I notice Nepgear running towards us in her HDD form and I wave to her.  
"Everyone else is here so don't worry! We’ve already taken out two of the seven!" She shouts as another blast makes the ground shake.  
"Let's not waste anymore time talking, Uni! Let's go!" She nods and we both rush into combat.  
The first of the Sages that we run into is Copypaste, the giant mech. Transforming into my HDD form, I summon my sword and besides me, Uni glows a bright white and turns into her HDD form.  
"Well if it isn't the Lastation sisters." Copypaste turns his tracts towards us and his eyes flash a bright red with a cackle, "You're never going to beat me with that toothpick and that nerf gun of yours. All it takes is a hit to the head and you guys are down!" He taunts us but we pay no attention to him as we give each other the signal to start the attack.  
"Defeating us won't be that easy, you clump of metal!" I shout as he reaches out to grab me but I dodge his hand and stab my sword into his arm, dragging it up his metallic arm as I get closer and closer to his core.  
"Gah! Like that puny sword will ever kill me!" The giant robot shakes it's arm, flinging me off of him. I quickly regain my balance and jet back towards him as Uni takes a few more shots at his face throwing him off guard.  
"Infinite Slash!" I chant the skill as my blade glows a bright white. I dash around him, taking wide slashes at Copypaste's body, hearing him creak and limp forward as oil spurts out of each gash I make. From behind me as I put away my sword I hear the mech’s parts fall apart and crash to the floor with a loud "thud!"  
"Three down. Four more to go!" I exclaim, summoning my wings, flying deeper into the battle.

"Foolish CPU's!!! You'll never be able to beat me at this rate!" A woman cloaked in pitch black smoke and red lightning cackles as she shoots a bolt of anti-CPU energy at one of our comrades, Neptune, who had fallen unconscious somehow, most likely from the attack from the woman. That wasn’t good at all because she was the most powerful out of the eight of us. We find everybody fighting Arfoire, the most powerful of the Seven Sages. Although it was eight against one, it didn't seem like we, the eight, were going to win against the powerful enchantress.  
Vert and Blanc, a spear wielder and a hammer user, had been flung back into a building, snapping their spines as they attempted to gang up on Arfoire. As Neptune was lying on the ground, immobilized from a black bind, her sister, Nepgear, takes the front and defends her fallen comrades.  
"Don't hurt my friends, you evil woman!" Nepgear slices her way through the dark matter and takes a stab at Arfoire. The powerful enchantress barely even has to move a finger before delivering a powerful wave of dark energy at Nepgear, sending her flying into Ram, knocking the two CPU candidates unconscious.  
Uni jumps onto the branch of a tree and takes the chance to shoot Arfoire in her blind spot, shattering a segment of her wings, disabling her ability to fly. Before Uni can even react, Arfoire appears in front of her with a smirk, stabbing her right through the heart with the fallen Neptune's sword.  
I watch in horror as the scene unfolds. Uni's bleeding body falls out of the tree and onto the ground, Arfoire laughing like a maniac, Nepgear and Ram unconscious on top of each other, Neptune struggling to move her body to protect the others. I quickly turn back into my CPU form and dash towards Uni, quickly picking her body up, knowing that if I waste time, it could be the end for all of us. Hoping that Arfoire didn't notice, which wasn't likely at all, I dash towards an abandoned shelter that had some of the roof torn apart due to the our fight. The light in Uni's eyes was slowly fading as I shakily pulled out a flask from my inventory.  
"Come on, Uni... Please stay alive! Please!" Popping the cap off, I quickly make Uni drink the remedy. I sigh with relief as Uni's unnatural colored skin slowly goes back to its normal color along with the giant gash in her chest. Pressing a finger to Uni's lips, we sneak outside to find Arfoire waiting in front of the building with a smirk on her face.  
"Are you two ready to have your lives end here!?" She cackles as I see a pitch black ball of energy forming above her head as she starts chanting a spell. I dig my heels into the ground as Uni hides behind me, her gun ready.  
"Although this might not be perfected, I will show you my new power! Behold!" She continues to chant the spell and a dark purple, almost black, circle appears beneath Uni and I. My body freezes, Uni's grip against my clothing tightens and I grit my teeth in fear.  
"Oh? Are you giving up? Well then. Goodbye CPUs and Gamindustri!!!!!" Arfoire cackles loudly and the two of us start falling into the mass of dark energy below us hearing the last of the Seven Sages walk off, cackling even louder as she walks away, leading us to our doom.  
“Bring me back to reality,” I mumble and a white light suddenly fills my vision, making the two of us pass out.

~Back in Earth~

"Man, what a great way to start summer break!" I exclaim as I enter my house. I let out a long sigh and toss my backpack away from me, cringing as I hear a crash from my left.  
The three of us, Kazumi, Azuki and I, went out to an arcade which also had a go-cart section of the building. We mostly spent our time in the go-cart section of the arcade. The three of us had agreed have a contest to see who was the best go-carter.  
The rules were to a race of 10 laps, the person to have the most laps in the lead would get $100 worth of yen each from the losers of the race. Even though Kazumi was the most skilled out of the three of us, he and I ended up being neck on neck with 4 lead laps each while Azuki had 1 lap lead. Kazumi was about to win when his tire grazed against the tire wall, causing him to spin out, giving me the opportunity to win. So I somehow ended up winning ¥24082.  
I reach into my pocket to pull out the money but instead, I pull out that letter the headmistress gave me. Remembering what she had told me earlier, I quickly open the letter and pull out a piece of paper.

It read:

Dear Hiroshi Fujita,

I am Noire, CPU of Lastation, or I should say, Ruler of Lastation. I come from a world called Gamindustri and we have been under attack by an evil force that goes by the name, 'the Seven Sages.' I found your world, the so-called "Earth," and I have been researching to see if there would be anywhere that would be safe in that dimension. With enough research, I had found high school, Ksugakari High, and I have appointed you to become my guardian. I know I might not be able to transform, knowing that I will probably be thrown into a different dimension, cutting off our power supply that allows us to transform in the first place, within the next few days you read this. Therefore, if I end up going to Earth, I shall grant you the authority to be my guardian.

I hope we will meet soon,  
-Noire

I fold the letter and stand there, questioning what I just read. The letter just talked about someone, supposedly a girl, who goes by the name, Noire, and was probably the ruler of some kind of state or country or something. She had the power to transform into another form but can’t anymore, and now wants me to be her guardian. What!? I sigh, my mind too tired to question anything at the moment. I grabbed a fresh set of clothing and a towel, heading into the bath.  
Lowering myself into the warm water, I sigh with relief, "What a way to end the day!" I grin, closing my eyes. So, first, I get a mysterious letter from the headmistress that talks about a girl who claims that she comes from a different dimension, then I went go-carting with Azuki and Kazumi, winning $200 worth of yen. Wow. I think to myself. Deciding to stay in the bath a little longer, I hear a girl shouting something from... above? I can't see anything as I look out the window since the steam was fogging the window up.  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The girl’s voice gets louder and louder by the second. I stand up to open the window but it shatters before me and something barrels right into me, knocking me off of my feet, back into the bath.  
I hold my head with one arm and hold the other thing with my other as I try to get my head to stop spinning. Suddenly realizing that I had been holding something... or someone this entire time, I look down to find a girl who was unconscious in my arms.  
The girl is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair, about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs were neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. The girl is wearing a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this, is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece.  
Looking at the window that had been shattered with this girl's body, I hear another cry of help coming from the same direction. Setting down the first girl by the edge of the bath, I groan and swim over to the window, only to barely catch another girl in my arms.  
The girl in my arms is a light skinned girl with long black, almost light blue colored, hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like the first girl's but are darker in comparison. The girl in my arms has a color scheme that consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. The girl wears a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She also is wearing long, fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots.  
The girl looks back and forth between herself and I before she realizes that she had landed in my arms. Flustered, she lets out a yelp, attempting to kick and punch me. I set her down on one of the many stools in the bath house by the showers and look back at the other girl, who had been unconscious this whole time on the side of the bath.  
The second girl who I had just caught looks at me with curious eyes. "Wow. So this is who Hiroshi is."  
I look at her with a blank stare, and then I realize. "Wait, how do you know my name!?"  
"Um... My sister Noire was the one who gave you that letter, right? The letter about someone who was the CPU of Lastation, right?"  
I nod and she continues. "Well, the one who's unconscious right now is Noire. I'm her sister, Uni. It’s nice to meet you," She holds out her hand with a smile and I shake it, smiling back. Uni looks down, her face suddenly becoming bright red. I cock my head in confusion and look down, just now noticing that I had lost my towel when I got knocked down by Noire. I quickly excuse myself and rushed out of the room.  
Heading back into the bath, now dressed, Noire had finally come to and was now letting her eyes wander around the room, quickly looking away with guilt as her eyes pass by the broken window. I sneak up behind Noire and tap her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.  
"What was that for!? It's not like I'm easily startled or anything! I just woke up to find you tapping me in the shoulder is all!" I grin and sit down next to Noire. She puffs out her cheeks in annoyance and I couldn't help but to think that it was adorable. She doesn’t seem like she was the person who wrote this letter at all. I observe the girl in front of me who was now glaring at me.  
"Don't just sit there gazing like a pervert at me. Introduce yourself!" She huffs at me, making me half grin.  
"Wouldn't you already know my name since you're the one who wrote the letter to me?" I say and Noire blushes and turns away with a "hmph," making me laugh and she blushes even more.  
"So, Noire. Why exactly are you here?"  
"Well... this woman named Arfoi- hey! How do you know!?" I point towards her sister, Uni, who gave her a friendly grin. "Okay, fine! I'll let that one slide. It's not like I wanted to introduce myself or anything... Stupid Uni."  
She coughs and shakes her head. "Nevermind that. A woman named Arfoire rebelled against us, the CPUs, and practically destroyed it along with the rest of our friends who were the former CPUs."  
I stare at Noire, processing the depressing information, "But why are you here?"  
"There's a long story, and there's a short story. Which one would you like to listen to?"  
"The long story, please."  
"Well you see, there's a group called the Seven Sages, and they don't like us-- CPUs and CPU candidates. Our role in our dimension, Gamindustri, is to be a CPU; a person that rules our own land and we gather shares from our followers' beliefs and use that power to transform into HDD form-- an upgraded form of ourselves with overwhelming powers that normal people can't handle. Since we defeated the other 6 of the Sages, there was only one was left, the most powerful of the seven; Arfoire. She ended up defeating my friends and she managed to kill my sister, Uni. But then since Gamindustri is practically like being in a video game, you're able to revive your fallen comrades so I revived Uni with an elixir." The two give each other a smile, "Before the two of us had a chance to attack, we got ambushed by Arfoire's new technique, the Black Hole.  
“Now I’m backtracking to a couple days before the battle even started. Lastation's oracle, Kei, made a concoction to be able to go to Earth after hearing my story about Histy, or Histoire, Planeptune's oracle, told me that we would be soon ambushed by the Seven Sages. Kei said that we could drink it whenever we'd like and it would activate if Uni and I are about to die. And that’s how we ended up here.” She talked as if it were like a walk in the park, but being the CPU, I’m not sure whether to take it that way or not.  
"So basically instead of having factions, the Seven Sages wanted to create world peace with just one leader and one land. And you're here because you drank a potion that opened like a gate or something to come here?" I repeat what I could comprehend, watching as Noire stands up.  
"I'll be sleeping in whatever room I can find," She says as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
I watch as Noire walks out of the room, "She's a tsundere isn't she."  
Uni giggles, "Wow, how did you know?"  
"I guess I know my stuff..." I look away with a slight blush. Coughing, I turn back to Uni. "I bet it's nice having a sister like Noire."  
"Yeah, it is." She then starts pushing me out of the room. "I'm gonna take a bath. Have fun with Noire."  
She closes the door behind me and I sigh. Walking into my bedroom, I find Noire sleeping in my bed. I smile as I watch her take soft breaths, her chest rising and falling with each breath.  
Sitting down, I lean my back against the bed. Pulling out my earbuds, I turn on some music and drift off into sleep.

·~· Uni ·~·

Stepping into the bath, I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Geez, what a day. It starts out with my friends and I battling to our death, only for me to be killed by Arfoire and later, revived by Noire. Then Noire and I fall unconscious in a black hole, only to find ourselves falling from the sky and into a bath house. I'm really glad that Hiroshi was there to help us out without getting hurt. I hope I wasn't heavy! Oh, Uni, why are you thinking about these things!?  
I dunk my head into the warm water and press my knees up against my chest. Why am I always such a burden for everyone I befriend? I wish I could be of some use for Noire and now Hiroshi... I get out of the bath and dry off, looking at myself in the mirror. Combing my hair, I check to see if I have any cuts or bruises on my body. Wow I'm really glad that Noire reminded me to add that potion in her inventory before we went into battle or else I wouldn't be here. I smile and hurry to get my clothing on.  
I walk into what looks like a bedroom to find Noire sleeping in what seems like Hiroshi's bed and Hiroshi, who had fallen asleep, resting against the bed listening to music. I wonder what type of music he listens to. I walk over to him and pull out an earbud from his ear and put it on. What’s this type of music? I look over at the device in Hiroshi’s hand. Rise over Fall by Higae. It reads. Interesting. I like this type of music. After silently jamming out to a few more songs, my eyelids start to feel drowsy and I lay my head against his shoulder unconsciously, the land of dreams welcoming me for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Shopping

·~· Hiroshi ·~·

I wake up to see the ceiling and I feel something warm leaning against me. Looking to my left, I see Uni on top of me, her ribbons tied around her pigtails were about to come undone. I hear music only from my left ear and I realize that Uni had put on one of my earbuds. I smile turn back to look at the clock. 8:30.

I hear Noire sit up on the bed and yawn. She starts to get off of the bed but notices Uni leaning against me with one earbud in her ear and one in mine. She clenches her fists and her face turns bright red. I hold out a hand to stop her from hitting me and I point at Uni, who is peacefully sleeping against me. She sighs and loosens up, getting off of the bed, giving me a look that clearly says, “I’ll get you back!” as she purposefully steps on both of my legs making me cringe. That girl! I smirk and lie back down, staring at the ceiling.

About an hour passes by the time Uni wakes up. She rubs her eyes a bit and looks around, finally realizing the situation and yelps as she sees that she’s leaning against my shoulder.

Blushing a soft red, she awkwardly looks away from me and says, “You didn’t have a problem with me sleeping against you, right?” 

I shake my head, “Well, you are quite an adorable girl.” She blushed an even deeper red and I laugh. “I’m just teasing you. Come on, now that you’re in my world, I’m gonna show you two girls around town. By the way, I never knew you were into dubstep.”

“I’ve never actually listened to that type of music. Although I’ve never listened to it, I enjoy it.” I laugh and Uni gets off of me.

I get up and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The two girls come up behind me while I’m brushing and I pull out two of my extra toothbrushes. I’m always prepared for anything, girls. I think to myself as I finish brushing my teeth. 

I walk into the kitchen and grab a few ingredients out of the pantry. Uni had followed me and she looks over my shoulder as I prepare the meal.

“Hey, when did you start learning how to cook?” She watches me as I cut the onions.

“Well, since I’ve lived alone since middle school, I eventually learned how to cook meals for myself. I’m still learning how to cook some meals but I can handle most recipes,” I explains, putting the knife down.

“Would you like me to help you cook the meal?” 

“Sure. I could use an extra hand in the kitchen.” Uni grins and I give her the recipe. We are going to be having shrimp omelets for breakfast. 

“Do you have the onions already?” She asks as I chop the tomatoes.

“Yeah, I’ve already got the fresh ingredients prepared. Can you work on the stove?”

“Of course! Every cook has to at least know how to operate the stove.”

“Okay, good. Can you make the eggs and shrimp please?” She nods and heads right to work. I immediately notice that both of the girls were doing a ton whether it was in the kitchen or not.  
Noire was going around the house and organizing everything for some reason while behind me, Uni was cooking both the eggs and the shrimp at the same time! I couldn’t possibly do something like this on my own this quick. 

“Hey, Uni. So far, my first impression of you two are pretty diligent. You girls can do so much at the same time!” I watch her flawlessly flip the omelet and onto its backside.  
She nods and turns back to look at me. “Well, back in Gamindustri, the nation that Noire and I lead had huge workloads coming from all of the taxes, crimes, factory production and all sorts of stuff. I would do what I could to help Noire and eventually we both took half of the workload each. We got so used to the workload that we managed to do it within a much shorter time than how long it used to take. Although we can’t exactly live that life anymore can we?”

“Wow, so you’re saying you could do more than this at a time? And Noire can do even more than that?” I decide not to continue on her last comment.

“Yeah. Once Noire got so hyped to get her work done that she managed to finish all of the papers while making her new outfit. Yeah, she cosplays.” 

“So she has a hobby of cosplaying, huh? I would’ve never seen myself living with a leader of a faction who has a hobby of cosplaying.”  
We both laugh as we hear Noire sneeze from my bedroom and Uni plates the omelets. We end up making the rest of the meal in silence and I have Uni set the table while I went up to get Noire.

“Hey, Noir-“ I walk into the room to find her just slipping on her bra. I quickly turn around and walk out of the room. 

“B-breakfast is ready, Noire. Come down when you’re ready.” Did I just seriously walk in on her!? What kind of impression am I trying to make here!? I mentally slap myself in the face as I stumble down the stairs.

Noire comes down blushing after the incident in the bedroom. As she passes by me she I quickly whisper, “Sorry.” to her, who immediately takes a bite out of her proportion. Her eyes light up as she takes a bite of the omelet.

“Oh wow! I never knew you were such a good cook, Hiroshi!”

“Well, thank Uni for doing the egg and shrimp. She did an excellent job in the kitchen. You wouldn’t mind helping me out again would you?” I glance at Uni and she responds with a small blush.

We end up eating the rest of the meal in silence. While Uni was cleaning the dishes, I notice Noire scooting closer to me.

Putting a hand up to my ear, she whispers into my ear, “Hey, I know you saw me. To tell you the truth, I kinda need to go shopping for some new clothing…” She pulls away, blushing into a deep red. Uni looks over at me. I can’t help but to smirk at her. I get up and walk over to Uni. 

She looks at me, “What is it, Hiroshi?” 

“I think your sister grew another size.”

“So you’re thinking about taking the two of us to a lingerie shop.” 

“Right on the nose, Uni. Since you girls are new to Earth, I guess I’ll take you guys on a stroll down town.” She looks at me and we both give each other a devious grin, only to notice Noire staring at us with eyes full of fear. 

“Hey, Noire?” 

“Yes, Uni?”

“Would you like to go shopping with me and Hiroshi?” 

“S-sure. I do need to go shopping anyway. I can’t go on every day with just this one set of clothing.” 

“Okay, then it’s settled. We’ll be leaving whenever you’d like, Noire.” Uni settles the agreement with a smile. She takes me by the hand and she leads me to my bedroom. Closing the door, she sits on the bed and I take a seat on the chair by my desk.

“Okay so what’s your plan, Uni?” I say, looking at the smaller girl.

“Take her to a lingerie shop you know and we’ll shop there since that’s where she wants to shop. I’ll choose some really… revealing ones for her, and then we’ll buy her a few, run, get her some other clothes like skirts, tank tops, some new stuff, and some clothing for me too, of course. Don’t worry about paying for our clothing. Noire did some research on Earth and converted our currency, which was credits, into yen. So we practically quadrupled our money, making us have the equivalent of 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 yen.” My jaw drops as I attempt to count the amount of zeros in the amount of numbers. They have that much money!? That’s crazy! Well, I guess that’s what being a CPU of one of four major factions is like. Noire calls for us to come down and the two of us nod at each other, and we head downstairs, starting our mission.

·~· Noire ·~·

“Hiroshi! Uni! I’m ready!” I call out to the two troublemakers. Geez, I really wished that I had changed in the bath… Stupid, perverted Hiroshi. I wait by the door as Hiroshi and Uni walk down the stairs. Hiroshi opens the door for us and we both thank him, stepping outside onto Earth’s soil.

It wasn’t how I expected it to be. It was pretty much just like how Histy had explained to me. She said it was just like our world, except there are no monsters crawling out and about. 

Hiroshi looks down at me (he’s practically a head and a half taller than me), “You enjoying the view?” I nod and take a step down onto the pathway that leads to the gate. As I’m about 10 meters away from the gate, it starts to open.

“Yeah, the gate opens automatically for us. Don’t worry about it. It’ll close once we pass.” He walks outside and down the sidewalk towards the city. Uni and I hurried to catch up with Hiroshi.

“Hey, I’m not that stupid. I come from a much more advanced world compared to you guys.” I smirk and Hiroshi blushes a little. 

We end walking through a park that looks very similar to Planeptune. I really miss Neptune and the others… I hope they’re doing alright. Sitting down at a bench, I hear the other two stop and Uni sat next to me.

“This park kinda reminds me back when we would visit Neppy in Planeptune… I really miss everyone back there.” 

I nod and watch as couples walk around the park. “Hey, Uni. Do you think we have a chance of getting back to Gamindustri?”

She shakes her head with a sigh. “I highly doubt it. Without Histy here, we can’t do a thing without her. Also, since it doesn’t seem like Earth has our tech, it’s either the others actually get thrown into here like we did, or we’d die trying to get back home.” I sigh and stand up.

We somehow manage to get to the shop that Hiroshi wanted us to go first after walking for around a half an hour. Uni and Hiroshi give each other a smirk and we enter the shop. When we first step into the shop, it takes me a minute to process the products that were hung up around the store.

“Wh-wh-what!? You never told me that we were going here!” I stutter as Uni pushes me towards a rack of lingerie.

“Come on, try one of these. I’ll help you pick one out if you’d like,” There was something in her voice that tells me not to trust her. We walk around the store and pick out various undergarments and soon enough, we end up carrying a pile of clothing.  
Dragging me into a dressing room, Uni starts to pull off my shirt and bra.

“Wh-what are you doing, Uni!? I can do this myself!” I stutter as she slips on a bra that she had chosen.

“Don’t mind me. Just making sure you got the right size,” She says with a giggle, “Would you like me to help you put the others on?”

“N-n-n-no… I’m fine.”

“Alright. Take your time,” She sits down on the bench, next to the pile of clothing that I’d just taken off.

“W-wait. Why are you still here?” I turn back to her and she looks at me with a grin.

“I had already finished shopping, since I know my size and taste. I found a few pairs and now I’m here if you’d like any help.”

“Wow… So quick,” I mumble to myself as I hook the two straps on my back together. Examining myself in the mirror, I turn around to see if the back looks fine. Nodding, I take off the undergarments and put on my other clothes, not bothering to try any of the clothing that Uni had suggested.

“I hope they have others like this… All of the others that you showed me are too revealing to even be lingerie,” Uni giggles and takes the black lingerie. 

After getting a few other pairs of lingerie, we finally take our leave. Hearing a growl, I immediately drop the bags of clothing but I notice Uni holding her stomach. 

“Do you girls like ramen?” We both nod, trying to hold our stomachs from letting out another growl. Wow. Eating our favorite dish for our second meal on Earth. Hiroshi must’ve gotten some information out of Uni.

Hiroshi starts walking towards what looked like an old shack. Following him inside, we end up taking a seat in front of the chefs, who had been preparing ramen.

“Three orders of your specialty, please!” Hiroshi calls to the chefs and they nod, starting immediately on our meals. 

“Wow… How’d you even find this place?” I say to Hiroshi, watching as the chefs use chopsticks to stretch and make the ramen noodles.

He shrugs. “Well, I was just looking around town when I noticed something smelled good. And so I walked right in and ate here for the first time. Soon enough, I was coming here almost every day. They’re one of the most well-known chefs in Japan. I guess they chose a run-down building because they didn’t want very many customers,” I nod and one of the chefs started boiling the noodles while the others started making the broth and toppings for the soup.

“Hey, are we going to finish shopping after lunch?” Uni says as Hiroshi looks at his watch.

“Yeah of course we are. We’ve only been to one shop since we left the house.” The chefs set our bowls down and I gasp in awe. I gaze hungrily and grab my chopsticks.

“Go ahead and show them how good our ramen is! Eat up!” We nod hungrily and dig into our meal.

“Wow! This is really good!” Uni and I say in unison. 

One of the chefs chuckles, “I’m glad you girls like it. Hiroshi here is our number one and only customer. I guess you could say he comes here daily. Every now and then we’ll throw in a discount for him since he goes here so often. We are quite expensive for such a small restaurant,” Hiroshi just gives an awkward smile and we all laugh.

The three of us end up eating the rest of our meals while talking to the chefs. Uni and I soon learned that the chefs of this restaurant became so popular that at least two thousand people came to their restaurant a day. It ended up being too much work for them as the number of daily customers gradually increased, so they shut down the restaurant and moved here. Since they had already made trillions of yen, they didn’t have to worry about paying for everything else.

Handing our bowls to the chef, we thank him and he beckons for me to come closer.

I lean forward and he puts a hand to my ear. “Is Hiroshi your boyfriend?”

“W-w-w-what!? N-no I’m not his girlfriend! I’ve only just met him yesterday!” I stutter as the chef laughs. Why do people have to ask if I’m his boyfriend!? It’s only the second day and this is the second time!! The lingerie shop clerk had asked me if Hiroshi was my boyfriend too. Flustered, I walk out with Uni and Hiroshi, thanking the chefs once again.

We stop in front of a mall and Hiroshi turns to me. “We should check out the mall and see if there are any stores you girls would like to go shop at,” Uni and I nod and we head into the mall. I let my eyes wander around the massive collection of shops as we walk deeper and deeper into the mall. My eye catches one shop and I grabbed Hiroshi’s arm. 

He looks at me and I point to the shop across from where we stood. “Can we go there? It looks like it has a good variety of clothing.”

“Of course. We’ll go wherever you girls would like to go,” He responds with a smile.

“Hey, Sis, I’m gonna be shopping for my own clothes so if you need any help, just find Hiroshi,” Uni says with a wink, making me blush and turn away with a “Hmph!” 

Stepping through the doors of the shop, I stare in awe. The shop was filled with clothes of all kinds. Skirts, shirts, tank tops, blouses, dresses, even swimming suits. I immediately rush down one aisle and gaze at all of the skirts. Uni comes up behind me and observes me as I pick out a couple of skirts.

“Hey Uni, do you think I should get plaid or no pattern?” I hold up a skirt that had a black base that had white plaid stripes, and in my other hand I hold up a plain black skirt.

Uni shrugs, “Why don’t you try both of them out? We don’t have a limit of money you know. We can practically buy the whole country if we wanted with a ton of money to spare.”

“Fair enough,” I huff and hurry to find a top that would match either one of the skirts. Walking down a row of t-shirts, I run into Hiroshi, who has a white shirt with a cute fabric pattern that lines the neck area. Around the white t-shirt is a black sweater-like piece of clothing; but it doesn’t have a zipper nor does it have buttons buttons.

“Here. This is for you, Noire,” He says with a smile and I respond with a blush, taking the outfit that he chose for me. I hurry towards the changing room and close the curtains behind me. Looking at myself in the mirror, I stare at my current clothing. Geez this clothing is so out-of-date compared to Earth’s clothing. People would think I cosplay! I hope they don’t…. I undo the buttons on the front of my attire and slip it off, revealing my bra. Slipping on the skirt, I grin and do a little spin, seeing how it would look like, front and back. Putting on the shirt and sweater, my eyes widen. Hiroshi has a really good taste in fashion. I think to myself as I do another 360. I smile before changing back into my old outfit.

A couple hours had passed by the time I had finally chosen the clothes that I had wanted to buy. I’m glad Hiroshi is a strong guy because Uni and I bought a ton of clothing. Walking deeper into the mall, we ended up going up a level and made our way into the cafeteria. I notice that there are two people waving at the three of us; a tall blonde boy and a shorter one, a brunette girl, who looked like the blonde’s daughter.   
Hiroshi waves back at them and looks back at us, “Those people that are waving at us are my friends from school,” Uni and I hurry to catch up with Hiroshi, who had already gotten into a conversation with the other two. So those two in front of us aren’t father and daughter after all.

“So you have two girlfriends already? I envy you Hiroshi!” The guy with blonde hair playfully nudges Hiroshi in the arm as we approach the group.

“What? They’re not my girlfriends. I only just met them a yesterday, you idiot!” He punches him in return and the two laugh.

The girl looks at me and smiles, holding out a hand. “My name’s Azuki! Nice to meet you.”

I awkwardly shake her hand and introduce Uni and myself. “I’m Noire and this,” I look at Uni. “is my younger sister, Uni.”

“Nice to meet you, Azumi,” The two of us say in unison.

Azumi turns back to Hiroshi with a grin. “You really struck it rich with these two adorable girls, Hiroshi.” He awkwardly laughs, obviously trying not to say anything perverted, which I’m grateful for.

He pats me on the shoulder, making me blush. “Noire here really enjoys cosplaying.” He turns towards me, who is now pure red in the face, burning ear to ear. “You and Azumi should hang out sometime. She likes to design costumes too. She’s in the Arts and Crafts club and she designs tons of clothing whether it be for a play or festivals.” My nervous level drops from one hundred to one. What? She’s a cosplayer too? I hope we can get along… I look at Azuki and she gives me a friendly grin. Kazumi looks at us and gives us a friendly smile and a wave.

“Azuki, I know you’re getting to know the two girls but we have to go get ingredients for dinner.” Kazumi interrupts our introduction and Azuki nods, waving to Uni and I. The two of them head into one of the shops by the cafeteria as the three of us wave goodbye.

Hiroshi turns towards us and holds up a slip of paper. “That reminds me. We do need to get more ingredients for the next few meals. Do you girls wanna go home and chill or do you wanna come with me and shop?” It wouldn’t be so bad to go home after a long day out shopping… but at the same time it would be nice to be with Hiroshi for a bit. I thought as I space out.   
I think I should let Uni and Hiroshi shop together. I have more that I still need to work on at the house. I think to myself.

Uni must’ve figured me out by now because she nudged me and spoke up. “We’d love to shop with you, Hiroshi. Where are we gonna go?”

“There’s this one store close by in this mall that I normally shop at,” Hiroshi explains as we start walking the opposite direction Azuki and Kazumi went. 

~Back in Gamindustri~

I find myself laying on the ground, my head spinning and my body searing with pain. Sitting up, I pull out a health elixir and quickly drink it. Feeling the elixir’s effects spring into action, I sigh with relief and take a look at my surroundings. My eyes widen as I see smoke and flames all around me.

“Somebody…. Is anybody alive?” I hit my face a couple of times to check if I’m dreaming. Nope I’m not dreaming. Quickly pulling out a few healing potions and revival scrolls, my eyes spot a girl with short purple hair in what is now shreds of cloth wrapped around her body.

“Neptune! Oh, goodness! I hope you’re alright!” I quickly check to see if she has a pulse. Feeling the faint and slow pulse, I open her mouth and force feed her the potion. 

She coughs and sits up, clutching her chest. “Man! That hurt! That boss fight was totally rigged! I call hacks!”

“At least you're alive now, Neptune,” I say with a smile but it quickly fades as I look around at the others.

Rom and Ram ended up with deep wounds all over their bodies. Vert’s dominant arm was twisted in an unnatural and Blanc missing a limb. I looked away, almost throwing up at the sight.

Pulling out a handful healing items, I threw half of the bunch at Neptune, who skillfully catches all of the potions and scrolls and she went off reviving and healing the injured. I revive the twins while Neptune has to go through reviving Vert and healing Blanc.  
Everyone had gathered in the center of the battlefield as we all take a good look around us in horror.

Vert was the first one to break the silence. “We’re still in Planeptune, right?” We all nod, watching a tree snap as it thuds against the ground.

“So then what happened to Histy?” The statement makes us all fall back into silence, trying not to imagine what happened to the oracle of Planeptune.

“Let’s split up! When we find Histy let’s meet back here.” Rom exclaims, breaking the silence.

All of us nod and we run in opposite directions. I start heading towards the basilicom, knowing that there was an underground basement that’s camouflaged if we were ever to have an emergency. I arrive there and noticed that the building was in ruins.

Climbing over the debris of the fallen basilicom, I see the door handle of the basement and slide down the slope of a fallen pillar. Pushing a boulder out of the way, I had used a strength potion before doing the task of course, I sneak through the entrance of the basement.

Walking through the hallway, I could hear a very familiar voice that you could never mistaken; Histy. It sounded like she had been gathering data for something because she was making these “Beep, Beep, Boopity, Bop…” sounds. I wait by the entrance of the emergency room.

Histy stops what she had been doing and turns towards me. “So you girls ended up failing to stop Arfoire?” 

I sadly nod in response. “Uni and Noire are missing though. It’s possible that the two had been sucked into a different dimension, just like you had said before the battle.” Histy Furrows her brow and nods, listening intently. “Well, a few days before our battle started, I had walked by where Noire had been working in our house. If I can recall, she had mentioned a different dimension called, ‘Earth.’” She looks at me and I notice a lightbulb, quite literally, floating above her head.

“I did do some research on all nearby dimensions and I did happen to come across Earth. You should hurry up and call the others to get over to the emergency base right now,” The oracle says and I nod, pulling out my phone, connecting a group chat with everybody.

“Yes, my sweet little Nepgear?” Vert was the first one to pick up her phone.

Hearing the rest of the clicks of the others picking up their phones, I said, “Hey, I found Histy! She’s in the emergency base with me under the basilicom. Hurry!” I knew everybody understood because I could hear them running through the echo of their phones, not bothering to end the call.

“Nepgear?” Histoire calls out from behind me.

“Yes, Histy?” I say, turning back at the fairy.

“It will take me approximately three hours in order to open a dimension stairwell. I have made contact with an open dimension gateway in Earth and I am opening it right now. Just to let you know, you girls aren’t going to leave without me.” I laugh and she goes right to work, coding in her mind to set up the dimension stairwell.

The others arrive within a half an hour or so and explain what Histy had been planning. “Okay, listen carefully. Histy found an escape route to another dimension called, Earth. We’re gonna be headed there in about two hours or so. Histy’s going to hold it open long enough so that she can hop in too and we’ll hope for the best when we enter the dimension.”

“Question!” Neptune blurts out.

“Yes, Neptune?”

“You’re using so many complicated words! Can you explain with easier words?”

I sigh and explain the plan in Neptune’s language. “Basically Histy is going to get us out of here.”

“Oh! I get it now. Thanks, Nep Jr! Hey, since it’s hard to think of interesting plot to last two hours, we’re gonna do a timeskip! Who cares about the filler sentence before the skip!?” Neptune exclai-

Timeskip!!

“Okay, girls! I finally have this portal ready. Hurry and jump through it!” We nod and Neptune jumps in first, the rest following the petite girl until it’s just me and Histy left in the fallen nation.

“Will you be alright? Do you want me to hold the book for you while you jump in?” I look at her book that she’s been floating on since the very beginning of this story. She hops off of her book and falls through the dimension portal, leaving the book in my hands. I take a deep breath, grab hold of the book and jump through.

“AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” I’m screaming the whole time I’m falling. It’s pitch black and I doubt anyone can hear me. It’s been at least five minutes straight that I’ve been screaming.  
Just as I’m about to pass out from screaming, I hear a loud “WHOOSH!” and I see that I’m barreling straight into a pile of girls.

“I’m so sorry everyone!!!!!!” I cry out the last words and landing on the girls. Quickly getting off of the rest of the girls, I see a small blur of yellow and purple manage to dodge me and dust off her clothing while the rest of the girls took a big hit by my body. I sheepishly grin and help the others up as they groan in pain.

“U-um… Is everyone alright?” I say, looking at all of the girls who had been pummeled by me.

“Gah! Just to clarify, we are not your trampoline!” One of the girls had pouted at me. She was a short, flat chested girl who had light purple hair.

A taller blonde, who was much more mature-looking, spoke up, “Don’t be mean to the poor girl. You shouldn’t be that mad at her.” Who are these people? I think to myself as I study everyone. I noticed a tiny blonde girl, who was sitting on the ground, she looked as if she was only six years old.

“Um… everyone! Do you know who each other are? If I’m not mistaken, you all have been momentarily wiped of your memories of this last battle and the people in front of each other,” A little voice speaks up, making everyone turn their heads towards her.

“Now that I look at everyone, nobody here except for you, Histy, looks familiar.” A short girl with short brunette hair and a white attire looks at everyone, and we all look back, nodding.

“Um….” A girl who looks as if she’s her younger version of her sister speaks up from behind the other brunette’s back, “Can we get everyone’s names, please?” 

Histy nods and reintroduces everyone to each other, “The girl with the long purple hair is Nepgear. Her sister, who is next to the tall blonde girl, Vert, is Neptune. You can tell that the girls are the sisters because they have the same colors on. I, am Histoire. You can call me Histy for short. I’m pretty sure you know your sisters, Ram and Blanc already. Now that you know everyone, say hello to each other.”

“Are you seriously doing this,” Vert says, facepalming. “I mean I know everyone in front of me right now.”

“Hello, everyone!” I exclaim and everyone looks at me. There was silence for a few moments as I awkwardly look around. We had landed in the middle of a park and behind a few trees placed around the park was a fairly big city, glowing from the bright lights   
within it.

“This doesn’t exactly look like Gamindustri, does it,” I say, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, I do have to agree. It doesn’t have that futuristic feel to it,” Vert says, following my gaze as I look at the setting of the area. 

“Well, you are right, Nepgear. We aren’t in Gamindustri anymore. I’m not sure if I’ve already told you this, but this is where the girls are at right now. They’ve sent an address to me and I gave each of you a note with the address if you want to ever see where Uni and Noire are currently living. Check your back right pocket.” 

We all reach into our pocket to pull out a note saying:

402 East Avenue  
Ksugakari, Japan 904-2145

“Oh, you’re right!” Neptune exclaims, reading the address.

“So… Shall we head there right now?” Histy speaks up and we all nod.

“Yeah, I wanna see if they’re home or not.” Vert grins and we all head in opposite directions of each other. I turn back to everyone and we all rush back to our meeting point.

“Um… Do we have any idea where we’re going?” I mumble, and everyone but Histy shakes their head.

“I have a piece of Earth’s technology called a Global Positioning System, or GPS for short. It tells where you the where the address is by giving directions,” She explains and we all let out a relieved sigh. We managed to type in the address and we started to follow the GPS when we hear Histy call out to us.

“Um… But before we leave,” she pauses, her face getting increasingly red. “Can someone carry me? I can’t walk…” I gently lift her up onto my back and Histy leans against my back.

“Th-thank you, Nepgear,” She mumbles.

“No problem!” I say, and I hear Histy start the directions.  
We weaved through streets, neighborhoods and shopping malls, our eyes following the GPS. Walking through the street with our eyes glued to a tiny screen, it must be pretty awkward for other people looking at seven girls looking at one tiny screen in a fairly luxurious town.

We manage to make our way to a quite fancy house; it was an even fancier house than most of the houses we passed, which were just your average houses.

“Does he or she live by a lake or something? The air has a slightly salty smell to it,” Vert says, taking in another deep breath, inhaling the oceanic scent once more.

“I think you’re right. It’s very soothing, just inhaling the air itself,” I mumble, half in response to Vert and half partially focused, as I take in the air.

“Let’s see if they’re home or not,” Histy speaks up, watching Vert walk through the gates, which slide open as she approaches it.

“Wow. That isn’t something you see even in Lowee. We should add something like that,” Blanc speaks up from the back, quickly following Vert into the house.

“U-um… Everyone? Aren’t we supposed to knock first?” I stutter, but it’s too late; everyone else just wanders right into the house.

“Whoa…” We all gasp as we stand at the entrance. Although it didn’t look very big from the outside, it was enormous on the inside and we all just stood there, our jaws dropped. Neptune makes her way in, staring at all of the spacious, but filled entryway.

“And this is only the entrance!” Vert exclaims, her eyes exploring the room. To our right was a staircase, which had a sign hanging by the doorway leading to a hall that said: Bedrooms! There was a hallway that was curved to the right leading to another room, which the owner had left the light on. I hope they have enough money to pay the electricity bill… I wonder how long that’s been on. I cringe as I think about how much money would be used to pay for how long it must’ve been on. To our right was a living room filled with luxurious couches, a TV set up with an Xbox1, Wii U, a PS4, and even a few massage chairs.

“How rich is this person?” Histy says, pointing at the fancy massage chair in front of the TV.

“At least it’s something we’re used to.” Neptune just blatantly spits out, and we all facepalm.

“You do have a point… but you don’t have to be rude…” I sigh, awkwardly carrying Histy and following her directions as she points me around the house.

The room to the right of the living room was the kitchen. I looked around at the various kitchen utensils and I pick up a spatula off of the hook by the stove.

“Wow. The owner of this house really knows how to take care of their house,” I say, hanging the spatula back on it’s hook. We all continue our journey around the house and we exit the kitchen. Walking down another hallway, we all found a sliding glass door, with a light coming from the other side of it.

“Ooh! What’s that?” Neptune quickly dashes over to the sliding glass door and throws it open, “Yippe! A bath house!” She turns back to us, a steam cloud hitting her straight in the face. “Quite literally, guys.” She runs on in, leaving us dumbfound in front of the door.

We all stumble through another door only to get another cloud of steam in our faces. I follow the rest of the girls into the room to find that whoever the owner of the household was, has a HUGE bath! Almost the size of a public pool! I feel Histy awkwardly slide down the back of my clothing from my back. I turn around to see the little blonde girl awkwardly sit on the ground, struggling to get on her feet.

“Um…. Can you help me walk?” She looks up at me with uncomfortable eyes.

“I’ll help you walk. But first, Let’s take a bath!” I exclaim and she nods. I lead her to a stool so that she can sit down. I start to undress to get into the bath when I notice Histy is struggling with taking off the bottom half of her clothing.

“Would you like me to help you?” Histy’s bright red as she nods and lifts up her legs. She had managed to take off her shoes so I helped her take off her stockings. Guiding Histy to the edge of the bath, she allowed herself to sink into the water.

I stepped into the bath and place my hands on Histy’s shoulders, “You need to learn how to walk, right?” 

She nods and looks back at me. “Are you willing to help me? I promise I will learn fast.”

I shake my head. “Don’t worry. No matter how long you take, I’ll help you until you can walk properly.” I give her a smile and she smiles back.

“Okay, so first off, in order to actually move, you’re gonna need to move your foot forwards a normal amount in front of you. Like this.” I put my foot a little ways in front of my body. “Now you try.” She nods and reenacts what I had just showed her.  
“If starting your step with that foot is uncomfortable, practice using your other foot.” She nods and does the same thing with the other foot.

“Okay, I think I got it.”

“Now in order to move forward, plant that foot in front of you and move the other foot in front of the other foot like this,” I take a step forward and Histy watches me, I can almost see the cogs in her brain whirring.

“Now you try.” She nods again and takes a step forward.

“See, it’s not that hard is it?”

“It's much easier than I had thought it would be. Thanks, Nepgear!”

“Let’s try it without me holding onto you.” She nods and I let go of her. She wobbles and regains her balance quickly. I watch as she takes shaky steps forward. Everyone claps as we watch Histy manages to walk to the other side of the bath.

“Try turning around and coming back to me,” I call out to Histy and she nods. She turns around and walks a little less shakily towards me. I wrap my arms around her as she makes it to me. I smile and pat her on the head.

“See, I told you I learn fast!” We both laugh and Histy walks towards the steps but stops to look back at me with anxious eyes. She turns back towards me with that guilty look and I climb out of the bath. I gently lift up her thigh and instruct her to practice lifting up her legs like how drummers march in a marching band. She ends up learning how to walk up and down the stairs within three minutes. Although we ended up taking an hour helping Histy walk, we finally got the chance to take a nice warm bath.


End file.
